


Standing Aside

by silvertrails



Series: Our Love [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maedhros stood aside while his father and brothers burned the ships at Losgar.Written for the SWG February2017  Challenge: Revolution.





	Standing Aside

**Standing Aside  
** By CC  
February, 2017 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This is my answer to the SWG February Challenge: Revolution.

* * *

_"The likelihood that your acts of resistance cannot stop the injustice does not exempt you from acting in what you sincerely and reflectively hold to be the best interests of your community."_

_– Susan Sontag, At the Same Time: Essays and Speeches_

 

Maitimo stood apart from his brothers, looking at the western horizon where his family and friend would be, where Findekáno would be, feeling betrayed by their actions. Even if he had stood apart, refusing to obey his father, Maitimo had done nothing to stop his brothers from burning the ships. Fëanáro had woken up Tyelkormo and Curufinwë first, and Morifinwë had followed, though Maitimo had seen the doubt in his eyes. Makalaurë had been the last, only after Pityafinwë urged him to follow their father’s orders. Pityafinwë had forgotten that Telufinwë had stayed in one of the boats, though, and were it not for that strange Maia who came to the rescue, they would be mourning the loss of the younger twin now. 

It was time for him to join the others’ efforts, though. He had stood aside because he knew that it was wrong to burn the ships, and he had withstood his father’s anger and brothers’ disbelief. They all regretted in some measure what they did now; Fëanáro might regret it too, but he spoke to no one about it. His energy was focused on Telufinwë’s recovery and on their quest. 

The Silmarilli, lost at a high cost, the journey here, betraying their family and people, Telufinwë almost burning in that ship, their mother so far away from them. It was enough to stop the bravest Elf from continuing with this, but not Fëanáro, and not his sons.

_Not even me._

“Are you going to stand aside now that we need you?”

It was Fëanáro. There was a hint of anger in his eyes, but there was also hope and an apology for the harsh words exchanged. 

“I vowed to follow you, Father, and I will stand by you.”

“Good.”

Fëanáro looked at him, and then turned away, heading to his tent. The leader of the few Tatyar that stayed behind had come. Maelathron was his name. Maitimo took a deep breath and followed his father. It was time to work, and maybe, just maybe they would be able to conquer these lands, or return home one day.


End file.
